We Match!
by FlutterPal
Summary: Lyra and Bon Bon want something to show their relationship. So, why not socks?


Lyra Heartstrings looked at the building in front of her, supposedly known as Ponyville's finest clothing store Carousel Boutique. It sparkled with all its jewels and looked like it was always clean. She looked at the pony next to her; her date, friend, mate, and was named Bon Bon.

Lyra flipped her mint and white colored mane around to look back at the store, then back at Bon Bon. "You ready?" she asked the light brown mare.

Her date nodded and started trotting towards the entrance. Lyra followed her and while doing so, not to waste time, looked at the scenery around her. There were trees, dirt roads, birds, grass, and pretty much nature.

A bell ringed surprisingly as the light green unicorn walked into Carousel Boutique, where the fanciest clothes hung on silver racks. A white unicorn with a curly purple mane sat behind a desk, smiling widely. "Hello! Welcome to Carousel Boutique! I am Rarity, and how can I help you today?"she said.

Bon Bon looked over at Rarity and smiled herself. "Well, Lyra and I are here to try and find something to show our relationship."

The white mare tilted her head kindly. "Well, we have lots of things! Dresses, horseshoes, bracelets, name your request!" exclaimed Rarity. "The store doesn't close until 8, its 2 pm right now, so, we have all day!"

Lyra smiled as well and looked at Bon Bon. "I was thinking we could do socks!" the mint colored mare suggested hopefully.

Her date made an uncertain frown. "Socks? I was thinking bracelets."

But she looked at Rarity anyway and asked for socks, not wanting to argue on a day like this. The store keeper pointed with her white hoof over at a corner that didn't have as much racks. It was stuffed up with discarded dresses, bracelets, and other various things that involved clothing.

They trotted over to the corner and searched through the pile, bucking off racks in the process, not caring if the store keeper Rarity got mad enough to kick them out of the store.

Lyra dug her light green hoof deep into the pile to feel lots of cloth with the plastic feel of some bracelets. She dug her hoof deeper, grabbed something that felt furry, and pulled it out. It was a mustache.

The unicorn turned away from Bon Bon, who was throwing everything she found that wasn't socks. Lyra smiled devilishly and stuck the mustache onto her face. She turned around and tapped her date on the shoulder. When the light brown earth pony turned around reluctantly, the mint colored unicorn smiled widely, and broke out into a fit of laughter.

Bon Bon chuckled at the sight of Lyra with a mustache. "Heh. That's funny. But please focus, Lyra."

Lyra took off the mustache reluctantly and began to search again. After what seemed like hours of searching, (even though it was only twenty minutes,) Bon Bon was frustrated of not finding any socks, and went to make a custom order with Rarity. She told her friend to stay put and not follow her, though.

The mint and white maned mare, not knowing of whatever her mate was doing, sat there bored and now hungry.

After Rarity's and Bon Bon's 'short' discussion, the earth pony trotted back over to where Lyra was laying on the floor stomach down. "Ok, done. But I'm hungry, so let's go get something to eat from Sugarcube Corner," stated the navy blue and pink maned mare.

The unicorn nodded quickly, and ran out the door, Bon Bon following in a trotting speed.

Almost as soon as Lyra got out of Carousel Boutique, she got in Sugarcube Corner. The sweet aromas of smells made Lyra relax enough to stop galloping. Although, she did get more hungry by the smells as well.

Her friend earth pony came in a few moments later. She walked up to the counter to find Mrs. Cake waiting there, smiling kindly. "What would you like to order today?" she asked Bon Bon.

Lyra walked up to take her part of the order as the light brown mare started hers. "Uhh, I'll have a hot cocoa, and a cinnamon bun," Bon Bon asked the bakery owner politely.

Mrs. Cake smiled a little more and called out at Mr. Cake to make the orders. "While we're waiting," she continued. "Would you like a sample of our newest recipe of cupcakes? It has banana, chocolate, sugar of course, and a little bit of cinnamon!"

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to say"- but she was cut off.

"I'll have one!" called Lyra.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes at her friends sudden call out, cutting her off of her kind turn down.

But Mrs. Cake ignored it and handed Lyra a brown piece of food that looked like a muffin/cupcake. The green mare gobbled it up quickly as she put it on her own hoof. "And, my real order," she said after swallowing the treat. "Will be one of your super duper chocolaty cupcakes, please!"

The older blue mare nodded and called out to her husband again, this time calling Lyra's order.

So, the two sat down and a few minutes later, ate their delicious treats.

* * *

Lyra looked up from her magazine she was just reading to look at Bon Bon. She was carrying a small box on her back, which she just set down. "I have a surprise for you!" she said excitedly.

Her mate opened the box and got out two pairs of four socks, each pair striped yet both different colors. One was striped white and light green, while the other navy blue and pink. Each was the two's mane colors, and it looked like Bon Bon had ordered a custom order from Carousel Boutique to Lyra.

Lyra smiled, and put on the four socks that were striped Bon Bon's mane colors, while Bon Bon put on the ones striped Lyra's mane colors, and were very fantasticly happy.


End file.
